


I Need To Feel Somebody

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2017 [13]
Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Desperate Sex, Desperation, Frantic Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, lack of preparation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2017. Day Thirteen.Eric could hardly breathe, hardly think when Taskmaster took position behind him.





	I Need To Feel Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> I like how this one turned out. Then again, it's hard not to love something like this when its some of my favorite characters to write haha!
> 
> Title is from "Settle" by Two Door Cinema Club.
> 
> Enjoy!

He had almost died that day, in the belly of some alien creature. Of course, he could be brought back into another body, the joys of being a Life Model Decoy, but the fear was all too real. He hated dying anyway, but that didn’t matter. None of it mattered, his fears and his impending death, because Taskmaster ripped into the alien creature to rescue him. He tore through it like it was nothing, just to save him.

It should’ve been embarrassing, to have to be rescued, but the sight of Taskmaster ripping into the alien to save him just made his face feel flushed under his helmet. There was this animalistic instinct in him to just throw himself at his savior, but he figured that Taskmaster would never go for a guy like him. Or a guy in general, there was always that.

Which was why it was very surprising when Eric found himself cornered in the shower by Taskmaster. The locker room was otherwise abandoned, just him and the harsh sound of water against the tile floor. Drops of water skimmed down his bare shoulder and flushed cheeks as wide, green eyes stared at Taskmaster. He soon found himself yanked out of the shower, wet skin sliding against the locker he was pushed against, soaking through Taskmaster’s clothes.

Taskmaster soon yanked his mask up and off of his face, and Eric forgot how to breathe as he stared at his face. He barely had a chance to register the strong jawline or dark brown eyes with the hair to match before he was pulled into a deep, desperate kiss that had him immediately moaning. Eric could hardly believe this was happening, hands clenching around the cape that Tasky was still wearing, pulling his slighter body against the more muscular one in front of him.

A strong, gloved hand slipped into wet ginger hair, practically devouring Eric’s mouth with his own. When he pulled back, Eric found himself gasping hard to catch his breath.

“Don’t ya ever scare me like that again.” Taskmaster growled and Eric flushed bright red, nodding quickly.

He was pulled back in for another bruisingly hard kiss, Taskmaster’s tongue sliding into his mouth. Taskmaster kissed him until he was breathless, releasing his lips to trail kisses down his neck. His seeking mouth found the junction between his neck and shoulder, sucking hard. Eric panted, hands tangling in Tasky’s hair and pulling. He didn’t pull back until he was satisfied with the darkening bruise he left, practically black on Eric’s pale skin. He kissed the bruise and, with one last look at Eric, turned him around and sunk to his knees.

“I’m gonna fuck ya, kid. But I gotta get ya prepped first, this might feel a bit weird.”

With his face pressed against the locker, Eric briefly wondered what Taskmaster meant. He felt his hair, damp from his hands gripping it, against the back of his thighs. He felt hot breath puff out against his skin, felt Taskmaster’s lips pressing a trail up his legs. Eric’s heart dropped into the pit of his stomach as two huge hands came up to his ass, spreading his cheeks in a way that was very unfamiliar to him.

“A-Ah, wait, what are y--! Oh _fuck!_ ” Eric cried out, eyes going wide.

Taskmaster’s tongue _sliding_ up from his balls to swipe against his hole interrupted him with a garbled, incoherent shout of words. The wet warmth against sensitive, otherwise untouched skin was foreign to him. He couldn’t even begin to describe the feeling other than “good” and “way too much”. 

He must’ve been squirming because Taskmaster made a noise in the back of his throat, vibrating against sensitive skin in a way that made him moan even louder, one of his hands coming to grab both of Eric’s wrists in one and using his hold to slam him hard against the locker. He was trying hard to get away, to get even closer, a continuous stream of moans and curses leaving his lips as he writhed in Taskmaster’s hold. 

It was hot and _sloppy_ in ways that made Eric rock hard, grinding up against the locker and back against Tasky’s face. He wanted to desperately to touch himself but Taskmaster kept his hold tight on Eric’s wrists, so he could only grind his hard length up against the locker.

“ _Fuck_ , Ant, if I knew ya had such a great ass in those pants of yers, I woulda fucked ya a long time ago.” Taskmaster groaned behind him, voice muffled as he continued to lick Eric open.

He could only _sob_ in response, trying and failing to beg for more. His voice was broken from the noises he was making, his brain overloaded from the pleasure. He whined as Taskmaster used to free hand to spank his ass hard, throwing his head back. Eric’s freckled cheeks were burning scarlet, flushed all the way to the tips of his ears and down his back. He cried out as Taskmaster finally gave him just a bit more, slipping a finger in and starting to stretch him open. 

Two fingers almost felt like too much, Taskmaster’s tongue slipping in with them and stretching him wider. 

Either Taskmaster deemed him ready or grew impatient because he flicked his tongue once more and pulled back, releasing Eric’s wrists and getting to his feet. He felt something hard, blunt, and _big_ pressing up against his hole and he once again forgot how to breathe. He didn’t know when Taskmaster pulled his cock out, still in the fog of pleasure and overstimulation. Even with Taskmaster’s tongue, he could never be prepared quite enough for something like _this_. 

It hurt as Taskmaster slid into him, unyielding yet slow, driving into him with a low groan. His head rested next to Eric’s against the locker, teeth pulling his ear between them as he thrust all the way inside of him.

“ _Shit_ , yer tight, kid.” Taskmaster panted, hips bucking up against Eric’s ass as he was finally fully inside him.

Taskmaster’s cock inside of him was way too much, his vision going hazy with tears and the cold sweat that dripped from his forehead. Eric was whining and crying out, noises falling from his lips without any semblance of control. When he started moving, the noises grew even louder. Despite the drag and the pain, his cock remained hard and leaking between his legs. His hands were free to stroke himself but they stayed pressed up against the locker he was being fucked against.

“That’s it, my good boy. _Oh_ , yer so good, Eric.” Taskmaster panted, hips slapping against Eric’s ass at a bruising pace.

It couldn’t last, especially when Taskmaster’s rhythm faltered. He reached around Eric’s hip to grab at his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. When Eric came, he came with a strangled shout, shooting off all over the locker in front of him and down on his feet. Taskmaster wasn’t too far behind him, filling him up with hot cum and making him shiver despite the burning heat inside of him. He fucked Eric through it, thrusting until he was fully spent.

Eric took a few moments to turn around, sagging back against the locker and looking at Taskmaster. He ran a hand through sweating brown hair, pushing it back before he started to undress.

“I think ya need another shower, buddy. I’ll join ya.” He panted out, quickly getting naked before Eric’s eyes. 

He hardly wanted to move from his spot, exhaustion winning out over the pleasure, but Taskmaster dragged him into the still running shower and pushed him under the spray. As he washed Eric, Taskmaster cleared his throat.

“I’m glad yer still alive, Eric.”  
“Thanks for saving me, Taskmaster.” He mumbled, arms coming around to hug him.

His voice was quiet when he spoke again, Eric almost missed what he said, words nearly lost under the spray of the shower and the sound of his own heavy breathing.

“My name is Tony.”

And the words almost felt like a confession of something more.

Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr:
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2017. You can read all of the fics or pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
